I Can Tell
by fantasymonk
Summary: Rating for implied stuff only... Trowa's POV mainly; songfic of T and Q and a newly discovered love.


I Can Tell

I Can Tell

By fantasymonk

Warnings: Shounen ai

Disclaimer: With a sigh, I must admit that I do not own "I Can Tell By the Way You Dance", Gundam Wing, or any of its characters. This is just a little excursion outside of reality for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours. Arigato for reading!

__

I can see

Every time I look into your eyes

You don't care a thing about those other guys

Without words

You make me understand what's on your mind

The rhythm of your body close to mine

I can tell by the way you dance

That you're gonna love me tonight.

Quatre and Trowa sat in front of the fireplace in the safe house, each doing nothing but thinking to himself about the other during the night hours. The other three pilots had gone on a mission almost a week ago and weren't expected back until at least another day. Until then, the house seemed deathly quiet except for the crackle of the fire and the hissing of the wood as it burned. Trowa stole a glance at Quatre, admiring the way his pale hair turned bronze in the firelight, a healthy flush rising in his cheeks from the warmth of the fire. At that instant, Quatre looked over at him, his own wide eyes meeting Trowa's. Their gazes locked for mere seconds, then the tall pilot smiled slightly and got to his feet. The little blonde turned and watched as he walked to a stereo system and punched something in before walking back. Trowa stopped in front of Quatre, holding out one slender hand to help the other boy up. He smiled a little at the surprise in those cerulean eyes before speaking again.

"I'd like to dance with you, if you don't mind," he said quietly. An answering smile lit up Quatre's features.

"Of course, Trowa!" he replied happily, putting his arms around the taller boy's neck, while Trowa's arms wrapped around his slim waist. During the days they had been alone in the house, the two pilots had discovered a heartfelt attraction for each other that blossomed the more they were together. However, Trowa was worried about how the other three Gundam pilots would take it, while Quatre was so happy to find that the tall pilot shared his love that he couldn't care less what anyone else thought. Regardless of what might happen, they had decided to enjoy the luxury of their privacy while it lasted. Quatre rested his cheek against the green-eyed pilot's chest, rubbing slightly against the thin material of the turtleneck the other boy wore. His arms tightened a little around Trowa's neck as he melded their bodies together from torso to hips, silently giving the other pilot evidence of what he was thinking about. Trowa almost gasped out loud as he felt a hardness rubbing against him from between the blonde's legs. They swayed together, never breaking the meshing of their bodies or the slow, sensuous rhythm. The tall pilot felt his own excitement growing as he recognized what Quatre wanted and was trying to tell him, feeling himself being led away from the fireplace. The only heat they were feeling now was the heat of anticipation as they looked into each other's eyes.

__

Sometimes it's cold

Sometimes it's hot

Love's either right or it's wrong.

Feels so good

Love you a lot

Right here beside me is where you belong.

Trowa closed his eyes as the heat of their closeness washed over him, filling him with the thought that his relationship with Quatre must be divine in origin because it felt so right and their bond was so strong. He loved it when his little blonde lover turned up the temperature on him by being aggressive, but he also treasured the slow, gentle lovemaking they shared, when cool limbs turned warm from intimate caresses and their bodies united in the most primal way possible. The tall pilot's arms almost trembled as he held Quatre close, chin resting on the pale head. The Arabian pilot looked up, worried, as he felt the uncertain mood of his lover. Trowa smiled down reassuringly at him, hugging him gently.

"It's okay, Quatre. I was just overwhelmed at how good it feels to be holding you near me. You belong in my arms," he said, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead. Quatre smiled back, eyes sparkling with a look that had nothing to do with innocence.

"I know I belong in your arms," he said impishly, "but I'd belong even more if you were holding me in your bed," he finished, rubbing himself against his love again. It took all of Trowa's willpower not to push him to the floor right there and make love to him. He gave a soundless mental moan, trying to get himself under control as Quatre looked up at him, waiting almost anxiously for an answer to his suggestion. As the silence continued, the blonde pilot took it as a bad sign. "Trowa... I'll understand if you don't want to. I mean, the others could walk in from their mission, and I know how you feel about letting them know right now," he said softly, leaning against the taller teen. Trowa almost froze at the sadness in the little blonde's voice. He managed to gather his thoughts and put them into words, making a quick decision from the heart, not only to reassure his little love, but also because he knew he wasn't ashamed of their relationship.

__

I don't care

If everybody knows the way I feel

Until the dream of holding you is real

I can tell by the way you dance

That you're gonna love me tonight.

"What if I told you that right now I couldn't care less if the others walked in or not," Trowa said slowly. Quatre hesitantly looked up at him, finding sincerity in those deep emerald eyes. His own eyes lit up in response and he rubbed his hands slowly along the taller teen's sides.

"You really mean it, don't you Trowa?" he asked softly, the beginnings of tears starting to well up in his eyes. Trowa gently wiped slender fingers over his love's eyes, flicking away the moisture. He nodded silently in reply and lowered his head to press a soft kiss to each damp eyelid, lips trailing down to the tip of Quatre's nose and finally settling over the blonde's mouth.

__

Sometimes it's cold

Sometimes it's hot

Love's either right or it's wrong.

Feels so good

Love you a lot

Right here beside me is where you belong.

Both teens moved away from the fire, feeling the cool air in the rest of the house surround them as the flame's warmth faded from their already heated skin. Neither noticed the lack of external heat, for their melded bodies provided all the warmth they could need. Trowa rubbed his hands up and down Quatre's back as their lips moved together, soft and moist and utterly tender. Eyes closed and bodies barely moving to the music still playing, they kissed with a promise of what was to come, Trowa holding Quatre as closely as he knew he soon would in his warm bed. Neither heard the door opening or the draft of cool air that came with it. They did, however, hear the slight thud of something falling to the floor and looked up to see Duo, Heero, and Wufei watching them from the doorway. Duo had dropped his duffel bag and was staring openmouthed. Heero merely had a brow raised, while Wufei sported a slight smirk. Quatre blushed deeply and lowered his head, staring at the floor as he waited for Trowa to jump away or make a remark to deny the intimate mood.

__

I don't care

If everybody knows the way I feel

Until the dream of holding you is real

I can tell by the way you dance

That you're gonna love me tonight.

Trowa looked at the three teens watching them, then cupped his fingers under Quatre's chin, lifting the blonde's face and giving him a loving, deep kiss. The Arabian teen looked at him wide-eyed in shock and surprise. He was even more surprised when the tall pilot leaned over slightly and scooped him into his arms, drawing a squeak from his smaller lover. With an acknowledging nod at the other three, he made his way up the stairs to his room, still carrying Quatre. The little blonde smiled up at Trowa and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, flashing a smile over the taller teen's shoulder at the three still standing in the doorway. Then they disappeared. Duo blinked.

"When...? How...? Who knew?" he sputtered, bending over to pick up his bag. Wufei snorted.

"You talk, Maxwell, but you don't listen," he replied to the American's rhetorical question. Heero gave a slight smirk of his own, head cocked as he listened to the ending of the song that had been playing. All three looked up the stairs, then at each other, the slightest of blushes tingeing Duo's cheeks and Heero and Wufei's eyes widening as they fully realized what the words implied.

__

I can tell by the way you dance

That you're gonna love me tonight.

Ooh, I can tell by the way you dance

That you're gonna love me tonight.

Oh, I can tell by the way you dance

That you're gonna love me tonight.


End file.
